womenofthewwefandomcom-20200213-history
RAW 1199: May 16, 2016
When the one-on-one battle between The King of Swing and The Underdog from the Underground devolves into a four-man brawl, Shane and Stephanie McMahon make an impromptu tag team match. The Irish Lass Kicker gets a chance at retribution as she battles Dana Brooke one-on-one. After a major stipulation is added to their WWE Women's Championship Match at Extreme Rules, Charlotte suffers the wrath of The Queen of Harts. Cesaro vs. Sami Zayn A couple of years ago, Sami Zayn and Cesaro had a five-star series of four down at Full Sail University that culminated in the very first match on NXT ArRIVAL. Well, the New Era is the gift that keeps on giving, because the WWE Universe got a taste of Zayn-Cesaro V on Raw. Unfortunately, the bout didn’t get to a definitive conclusion, as The Miz and Kevin Owens — Zayn and Cesaro’s fellow participants in Sunday’s Fatal 4-Way for the Intercontinental Championship — came to blows at commentary and spilled into the ring. This lead to a No Contest ruling and the emergence of Shane McMahon, who attempted to reorganize the brawl into Sami & Cesaro vs. Miz & Owens. Stephanie McMahon, however, did him one better, tweaking the teams into Owens & Zayn vs. Cesaro & Miz. Cesaro & The Miz vs. Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens No, you have not jumped back in time to 2005: Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn really did team up, and it really did happen on Raw. They won, too, besting The Miz & Cesaro in an impromptu tag team match by utilizing a strategy that could best be described as contentious, yet effective. They pretty much just bickered the entire time (Owens begrudgingly had to tough the match out, or Stephanie McMahon would boot him from Sunday’s contest). But the constant passive-aggressive tagging between the two meant that Miz & Cesaro couldn’t get a significant advantage until Zayn took a tumble to the outside that put him on his heels. Miz & Cesaro, meanwhile, suffered the meltdown many had pegged for their opponents, beginning when Miz tossed Cesaro from the ring and attempted a Cesaro Swing, only for The King of Swing to counter with a Skull-Crushing Finale. Zayn blasted Miz with a Helluva Kick to win, and then, with their alliance terminated, Owens kicked him in the face. With friends like these … Becky Lynch vs. Dana Brooke “EnD” hit a hitch before it got going when Emma injured her back at a WWE Live Event. Luckily, the cunning Aussie’s partner-in-crime, Dana Brooke, is more than capable of picking up the slack against Emma’s enemy of late: Becky Lynch. The new Superstar doubled down on wins over Maiden Ireland on Raw, repeating the strategy that notched Dana her debut win last Friday on SmackDown. The Irish Lass Kicker put up a tougher fight this time around, mocking Dana’s entrance routine and landing some solid #straightfire offense, but Dana claimed the win by a split-second margin all the same. When she had Becky on her shoulders for the finishing blow, Lynch attempted to transition to a rollup and Dana countered, planting herself on Becky’s chest for the three. Alberto Del Rio vs. Kalisto Ever since Kalisto found out he’d be defending the U.S. Title against Rusev at Extreme Rules, he’s used his tag team partner Sin Cara to his advantage. Well, The Bulgarian Brute took a cue from his opponent and did the same thing, in a manner of speaking, during Kalisto’s bout against Alberto Del Rio. While The King of Flight was tangled up with Mexico’s Greatest Export, Rusev ambushed Sin Cara in the locker room area and dragged his semi-conscious body to ringside, where he slammed him into the steel ring post. With Kalisto distracted, Del Rio capitalized with a Backstabber for the win, and Rusev feasted on the remains with an Accolade that required a whole officiating crew to break. As the final insult, he roughly deposited the U.S. Title on Kalisto’s torso to leave him with a very painful message going into Extreme Rules Charlotte and Natalya signed their WWE Women's Championship Match contract It’s not often Ric Flair gets wheeled and dealed — let alone in Flair Country. But that’s exactly what went down in Raw’s de facto main event, the first-ever WWE Women’s Championship Match contract signing. With Flair barred from ringside during his daughter Charlotte’s Submission Match title defense against Natalya at Extreme Rules, The Nature Boy used the signing to introduce Charlotte with all his customary panache. Charlotte was all for preening before her hometown crowd, too — until a pair of new stipulations ruined her moment. The first? If Flair interferes Sunday, Charlotte forfeits the title. The second? If Charlotte refuses to sign, she forfeits the title. So she signed, and Flair decided to throw down against Shane McMahon. Shane-O-Mac demurred, but Stephanie did not, slapping “Naitch” across the face and leaving him to be hauled off (again) by security while Natalya forced Charlotte to tap (again). Results * Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn def. Intercontinental Champion The Miz (w/ Maryse) & Cesaro * Dana Brooke def. Becky Lynch Raw Fallout Dana Brooke reminds Becky Lynch and everyone else that the "EnD" is still here. Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2016 television episodes Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Dana Brooke Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Renee Young Category:Stephanie McMahon